xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode II/Page 8
The Game After The Game Part 1 (A Completionist's Burden) Section Briefing Well now we've opened up quite the can. The Bosses may all stand defeated, but as soon as you load your clear data, the final ones simply... stand. Again. It's as though you've gone all the way through the Omega System, beat the Cathedral, headed back to The Elsa, and saved there. There's tons of odd-jobs to be completed and some major new quests we can undertake. I intend to cover just how to successfully complete each of them. Why? Because I'm crazy. I HAVE to do everything. You know the reason that YOU'RE here is because you suffer from the same affliction. Let us suffer together, friend, and we'll '86 these loose ends and side-quests. We might just have some fun along the way... --BlackAlbedo 03:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Preparations There are some Skills we can unlock that will make our further exploits all the more easier if we unlock them now, so lets do that. Use the EVS to go to the Omega System on foot (with characters). Ride the elevator down to the bottom and go through the E.S. door to the north. Go north to the corner up there and destroy the blocks to find a chest with DECODER 10. Go back to the elevator and ride it up one level, to the platform with the Save Point. Cross the thin foot bridge by the Save Point west a ways. Destroy the object in the middle of the bridge for a BIO SPHERE, and finish crossing. Go down the elevator. In here, head south and through the door, then east into the block room. Here, go east and blow up the blue object. You'll notice stacks of blocks in your way around here. Destroy the 2 blocks you can hit on this upper level, then go down and chop the first stack down just high enough to cross over it up top. Don't touch the third stack yet! Return to the upper level and cross over the stack we just lowered. Hack at the third stack twice, then go down again. Hack the third stack to lower it just enough to make another bridge. Go back up and cross it. Destroy the object to find a chest with SKILL UPGRADE D X20. 2000 Skill Points, eh? Not bad, not excellent. Good for making adjustments at critical moments. After getting the first treasure, go down again. Completely clear out the first stack, then go east to the second stack and take it down by one to make another bridge. Go back up and cross it, destroying the object to find another chest with CLASS UPGRADE C X10 inside. To get the third and final treasure of this room, go back down, completely wipe out the third stack, and at the end of the path hit the second one. It's pretty straight forward from here. Blow up the object and open the chest for SECRET KEY 25 (Level 4 Class B Skill FOCUS 2). You may now leave the EVS. SIKE! Use the EVS to go to the Submerged City now. Follow the path along until you see the first Segment Address on the left. Open it to find SECRET KEY 26 (Level 4 Class C Skill OVERLOAD). Leave the EVS. GS 32 I know there's a whole section dedicated to the Good Samaritan Campaign, so I'm only explaining why we'd want to do this first. It's practically set up so that we need to finish GS 32 in order to survive the later side-quests. The later dungeons we'll delve into are mind-blowingly frustrating unless you unlock lots of Skills and gain lots of levels, which you will do as you work on completing this Mission (it takes some time, but it's all worth it). If you've noticed through reading my walkthroughs, I stay away from telling you what level you need to be at such and such place. That's because I've seen many a game beaten at the levels you start with. Some games, it's possible to do that. I'm not saying it's impossible in Xenosaga Episode II, but all I know is I would HATE to subject myself to beating those NASTY creatures later on with low levels. With that said, follow the link above to find all of the information you need to complete this Mission. After Game GS Missions Again, this is not the GS Mission strategy page. In the interest of subject separation I made this section to list the GS Missions which become available right after the end credits have played the first time. They are: GS 13 GS 24 The remaining 3 are GS 21, GS 28, and GS 36, each of which require special conditions to be met which are mentioned in the strategies and elsewhere amongst the side-quest information here. Be sure to at least accept the Mission for 21 before going to the Factory extra dungeon later though. Robot Academy Side-Quest Remember when Professor cornered you by the Save Point on The Elsa after you loaded your clear data? Now we're gonna get to his business with the Dark Professor. Head to the lab on Second Miltia in City Sector 1. Talk to the Other Professor to receive SEQUENCER B. He'll open up the GREEN FORBIDDEN DEVICE for our use later, too. Use the EVS to go back to the Ormus Stronghold. Remember that yellow FORBIDDEN DEVICE? Go to that. It's on the first branching east path under that pillar we ejected into the Abyss. Use the sequencer on it to enter... THE DESERT!!! THE DESERT Put Zeb and Asher in the fighting party, then have Jin co-pilot in Zeb and chaos in Asher. If you have QUICK CHARGE, put it on Zeb. I also suggest a POWER SHIELD and the CHARGE RECOVER for Asher. Use what works best for you, though. Be advised, several of the sand pits around here house Gnosis. All of the enemies are quite difficult here as well, so fight around the Save Point to gain some levels before going to the next zone. I won't tell you what level to stop at. Just know that it's tough here, and leveling makes things easier. Use the 200 EC Special Attacks GOLDEN BOW and ICE STORM against the Arvakv Gnosis, and don't forget to move someone behind him to deal maximum damage. Hit the first sand pit north of the Save Point to find a chest with a G ETHER PD GUARD. Just north, head west under the stone bridge and blow up the pillar to find a NANO REPAIR A. Go up the ramp to the south and fight the giant Gnosis to get at that treasure. It's a G POISON GUARD. Go down the sand-slide to the north. Head south in the middle of the desert to find a pillar which reveals a NANO REPAIR A when destroyed. Go to the east to find a ramp going along the east wall southward. Hit the sand pit just before the ramp starts to find a chest with a G LOST GUARD. Go up the ramp southward now, and exit the E.S. when prompted. Open SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 8 and get the ROBOT PART BODY inside. That's all the parts! Lets finish this desert and get out of here! Attack the far north wall 4 times to open a curiously shaped crevasse... In here is a central platform shaped like the letter Y. You may cross to the left or the right. Go right first, as it hits a dead-end and holds 2 items. Before you make contact with the enemy, put Shion in Asher, so as to make a useful 200 EC Special Attack against these new foes. Destroy the first object on the left for a NANO REPAIR A. In the next area, THERE'S NOTHING IN THE OBJECTSbuuut you destroyed them anyway. Whatever. Open the chest for a G STUN GUARD, then go back to the Y platform and go left this time. On the left side, use the controls to change the central platform alignment. Blow up the object just north to find a NANO REPAIR Z. Go north. This area is a kind of multiple entrance/exit area which allows you to either progress on toward the Boss of this area, or gather more treasure. Of course, I'm gonna take you to the treasures. Destroy the nearby object when you enter here to find a NANO REPAIR A. Follow the path up the ramp, then destroy the left object to find a NANO SPHERE, and continue left on the path, out the south exit. Here, an object on the right holds another NANO SPHERE. Continue onto the Y bridge and go right. Inspect the chest to find a G POISON EP GUARD. Go back to the Y and head left this time. Destroy an object on the left to get a FREE NANO SPHERE. Exit south onto the ledge and open the chest to find a POWER SHIELD. Go back and head north. Destroy the object on the center of the path to find a NANO REPAIR Z. Head up the west path and destroy the objects to find another NANO REPAIR Z, then enter the cave at the end. Open the chest to find a G BIND GUARD, then go back down and take the east path up this time. See the Boss? That's the Boss of this area. Set up your party thusly: Put Ziggers in Zeb and keep / place Shion in Asher. Use these two crafts. Now, equip an EMAX300 on both E.S. craft. Put a POWER SHIELD and a CHARGE CLEAN on Asher, and a CHARGE RECOVER and an AUTO RECOVER on Zebulun. Alternatively, you may want to put a G STUN GUARD on Zeb or whichever one you don't equip the CHARGE CLEAN on. I now present to you... BOSS: SCARABEILLE DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 96,000 WEAKNESS: ETHER / BEAM / AURA / FIRE / STRIKE BREAK: NONE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE E RARE ITEM: NONE Start by moving whoever goes first behind Scarabeille. Don't attack yet! Scarabeille is harmless until it says "Scarabeille bows to the visitors" or you attack it, so charge both E.S. craft to 300. Time METEOR SHOT and ODIN BUSTER so that they are released on the Critical Event Slot, and hopefully while you are facing the enemy's back. As the battle winds down, the Boss will gain a MUCH higher Intercept rating. Don't let this intimidate you. Just slow down, have Zeb keep up on heals and stocking occasionally to restore EP, and use 300 EC Specials when it's back is turned to you. I think that reduces the chance of an Interception, but I'm not sure. Seemed to work for me. If you DO have an Intercept take place, you are likely to die or sustain heavy damage. Zeb CAN use REVERT on E.S. craft, so you CAN recover if you are diligent in your efforts. Pretty much just have to get lucky toward the end when the Intercept rating goes up and hope the Boss just doesn't Intercept. Good luck! Oh, and don't be above leveling up some more. You get roughly 1 whole level per battle if you come here straight after clearing out the Omega System, and with the previously mentioned party setup you can knock these Gnosis down easier and easier. After all THAT jazz, exit north. In this area, check the east wall for a chest with SEQUENCER C inside. Forget about the area to the north for now, and use the glowing yellow pad to go back to the EVS. Exit the EVS. Re-enter the EVS into the Subconscious Domain: Summer and head east until you find that red pad we discovered underneath the shack wayyyyyyy back when. Use it to find... THE FACTORY This is the second of three extra dungeons. Before you even enter the Subconscious Domain: Summer, you need to accept GS 21, as you need to complete it in this dungeon. There are a diversity of weaknesses to exploit on the enemies here, but most of them are weak to Beam, so bring Shion along. Other good party members are chaos, Jr., and MOMO. I'm using Shion, Jr., and MOMO. If you aren't able to deal much damage against certain foes, use the Ether ANALYZE to discover what elemental sword Ether you should cast on your characters to make them deal more damage. Equip the Skills you like, save the game, and move along the walkway north. Go into the entrance marked "EXIT"... Go north and destroy the boxes to find ANTIDOTE L X2. Go out the door north-east. Next, go through the other door here. Here, go all the way west ignoring ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL the boxes until you get to the far west row (yeah, you destroyed them anyway, I get it). Destroy the west row to find MED KIT S X2, then tear your way through the middle row southward. Go through the right couple of boxes to find a BOOST MAX, then go through the left set of boxes. Ride the escalator up. Be careful, as there is a Gnosis with a trap near it just to the east up here. Hold and just kind of walk toward and away from the Gnosis to feel out his sight range. Try walking around him until you can target the trap and detonate it. Either way, slay this fool. Follow the path to a blue button. Use it to create a shortcut to the beginning area. Now exit east across the short bridge. Press the other blue button in this area to activate the lift we passed earlier. Go down that ladder we just lowered, head east to the lift area, and use the lift. Exit east. Here, destroy the boxes to the south to find a BIO SPHERE, then go along the east path. In the next zone, head south. You may try to trap this Gnosis here. Good luck. Save the game, the usual procedure when you find a Save Point. Continue south. The east boxes hold NOTHING. The west boxes have a MED KIT L, and you can exit out the west door. The lift here is inoperable, so go south. Exit east. This area's kinda funky. Just blow up boxes to find a chest with SECRET KEY 29 (Level 4 Class D Skill SKILL UP 15). Use the lift just above that to get to the next area. Take the escalator down. Blow up the objects on the left to find ANTIDOTE H X2. Take the elevator on the left to go to the next zone. Press the blue button to lower the ladder. Exit west. Press the blue button to activate a lift. Exit east. Use the Save Point at the bottom of the ladder if you need to. Go down the ladder and south into the next area. Here, go down the newly activated lift just north. Go through the exit, dawg. Check in the boxes to the west partway up to find a BIO SPHERE. Take the east junction just north of that BIO SPHERE and destroy the boxes to find a SKILL UPGRADE D. Go west through the door, and further west to find a control panel you can use to explode some boxes down below, then go back east and head down the ladder. Ride the escalator, then exit west. Just continue west, the elevator here is not operational yet... Smash west through the blocks to find an ETHER PACK DX and a Save Point. Back east, head north up the stairs. Further north, blow up the west box to find a BIO SPHERE, then go south from there. Follow the path until you find some stairs. Go down them. Go directly south past the Gnosis to find a chest with SECRET KEY 30 in it (Level 4 Class D Skill EXPERIENCE UP 15). YES! Push the blue button just west of here to make a shortcut back down a level. Use the Save Point, I highly advise it. The Boss of this area is JUST up that nearby escalator. Surprise, right?? Put KOS-MOS, MOMO, and Jr. in the fighting party, it's about to get Bossy... If for some reason you weren't listening to me and you took the escalator right away, it IS possible to return on the other escalator BEFORE confronting the Boss, you just need to be SUPER careful about it and hope for the best. Make a tight turn to reach the Save Point again safely. BOSS: DUELLA SOUL DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 57,600 WEAKNESS: ICE / PIERCE BREAK: BCCC ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE E RARE ITEM: NONE OH NOOOO! The Gnosis got one of the Katamari!! Now we must end its suffering. This is actually a pretty simple strategy if you listen closely. It starts with a Break Block, like Albedo way back when. It will wear off when it "Smells Roy", which I think you need to be doing GS 21 for that to happen. Stock to full first thing. Attack it with attacks or launch assaults to bring it down to 38,000 HP +/-. At this point, cast ICE SWORD on everyone as well as ATTACKER if you like, and use your full stock to attack the Boss. Have Jr. do a BC attack, then Boost KOS-MOS and use a CC attack, using the rest of her stock in the process. Boost and Boost and Boost. The Boss will relay some super important codes, but don't worry about them, I got you covered. Just repeat this strategy ASAP with the hopes that the Boss won't unleash its ultimate attack. You should win easily with this strategy. After the fight, go east on the walkway and blow up the box to the west as you reach the boxes to find a CLASS UPGRADE C. Proceed east into the next room. Activate the lift, then go back to the Save Point, and exit east to find the lift we just activated. Ride it down and fight east across that bridge. WOW it's the ghost of Roy! Old codger must've died while we've been adventuring. Talking to him will reveal that he's still alive and wants his porn. Ah, well, we can do that... sicko... Use the panel to initiate Challenge Mode. Attack the blocks in this order: RED - ORANGE - GRAY - BLUE - YELLOW. Grab the PINK BOOK and SEQUENCER A from the room that opens up, then go back to where the image of Roy was and exit the Factory. Get'cho ass out tha UMN. If you aren't on Second Miltia still, get there. Go to the Other Professor's lab and let yourself into his basement where the green device is. Get on it and use it. Now seems like a good time to make another page. This dungeon is the longest of the 3 optional dungeons, and has the toughest enemies. We'll also do a GS Mission here AFTER we complete it. Kinda sucks having to run through again, but you know, completion and everything... Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode II Category:Walkthrough